Mallory goes to candy mountain
by croenix fire
Summary: ok, random thing I wrote of my gx characters. It's really stupid, I saw this retarded video that I'm obsessed with, it's driving my insane, so I wrote this story to that script.


Authoresses note: Ok, this is really, really, REALLY stupid. But hey, I'm bored and at a friends house and I'll never be able to do this at home.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Charlie goes to candy mountain' video. Incase your wondering what that is, I'll put it on my profile. I only my characters.

So yah, this is one of those stories that goes along the lines of my gx story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mallory goes to candy mountain.

Mallory sat beneath a tree, reading a book when her two brothers, Haru and Hiro approached her.

"Heeey, Charlie, hey Charlie wake up." Haru said in a really weird retarded voice.

"Yah Charlie, you silly sleepy head, wake up." Hiro told her, in a an equally retarded voice.

"Why the heck are you calling me 'Charlie'?" She asked, quite annoyed.

"Because," Hare said in his normal voice.

"…Then what do you guys want? This had better be pretty frickin important. Is the house on fire?"

"No Charlie," Haru said in that weird voice. "We found a map to candy mountain. Candy mountain Charlie."

"Yah Charlie, we're going to Candy mountain, come with us chaaarlie.'

"Yah Charlie, it'll be an adventure. We're going on an adventure Chaarlie."

Mallory blinked. "Yah, candy mountain right, I'm just gonna , you know, read my book…AND STOP CALLING ME CHARLIE RETARDS!!!!!!!!!!"

"Noooooooooooo, Charlie," Haru jumped on Mallory, only to be immediately kicked off. "OW! Oh man, I think you broke my nose! Ow….Anyways. You have to come with us Charlie to candy mountain."

"Yah Charlie, candy mountain. It's a place of sweets and joy…and joyness."

"Go away."

'Candy mountain Charlie!"

"Yah, candy mountain."

"Oh right, fine, I'll go with you candy mountain!"

XXXXXXXX

Haru, Hiro, and Mallory, AKA 'Charlie' Walked through the woods, the twins humming.

"Lalala, lalala,"

"ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING!"

"The first stop is over there, Charlie." Hiro told her.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." She looked up. A giant lizard thing was son a rock. 'Oh gosh, what is that?"

" It's a leoplurodon Charlie." Haru explained.

"A magical leoplurodon."

"It's gonna guide our way to candy mountain."

'Ok guys, you do know there's no actual 'candy mountain' right guys?…AND STOP CALING ME CHARLIE!!!"

"Shun the non believers."

'Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn'

"…Yah," Was all Mallory could say. The creature the made some weird noises.

"Its has spoken." Haru announced.

"It has told us the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" The two twins began to walk away.

"IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"It's just across this bridge Charlie." Haru told her.

"This magical bridge…of hope and wonder."

"Is anyone else getting covered with splinters? Seriously guys, we shouldn't be here."

'Charlie, Chaaaaaaaaaaarlie, Charliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Char-" Haru began.

"I'M RIGHT HERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!…AND MY NAME ISN'T CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We're on a bridge Charlie."

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're here." Hiro announced.

"Well, whada ya' know, there actually is a candy mountain."

"Candy mountain, candy mountain, you fill me with sweet, sugary goodness." Haru sang.

"Go inside the candy mountain cave Charlie."

"Yah Charlie, go inside the cave. Magical wonders will behold when you enter." Haru told her.

"Yaaaaaaaaah…I'm gonna stay here."

"But you have to enter the candy mountain candy cave, Charlie."

Suddenly, little twizzler figures came down that said 'candy' as a stupid song began to play.

"Oh when your down and looking for some cheering up, then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave, when you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land, such a happy, and cheerful, and perky merry land. They've got lollipops and gummy drops, and candy things, there are so many things that will brighten up your day, it's impossible to wear a frown in candy town, it's the Mecca of love at candy cave. They've got jelly beans, and coconuts, and little hats, candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets, find the candy train to candy town and hear the candy band, hear the bells, it's a treat as they march across the land. Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground, Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat, in the candy imagination runs so free, now please Charlie will you go into the cave." The little, floating candy figures then came together and exploding.

"…What the heck?" Was all Mallory AKA Charlie could say. 'Alright fine, I'll go into the freakin candy cave." So Mallory walked in. "This had better be good." She mumbled. It was all dark inside though.

"Good bye Charlie," Haru said to her from outside.

"Yah, goodbye Charlie."

"Goodbye, what?" The doors to the cave then closed, and everything was pitch black. 'Hey! What's going on here? Hello?" She then heard someone walking towards her. "Who is that?" They knocked her out.

XXXXXXX

Mallory woke up, lying in the grass. "Ow…what happened?" She looked over at her side a scowled. "Crap, they took my frickin kidney!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, again, I did not think of this. Well, I thought of writing the story as my characters, but some person named "Jason Steele" thought of the candy mountain thing. If you wanna see the actual video, it's on my profile. So yah, don't flame, I was bored and no matter what I did, no matter where I went, I heard this "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarliiiiiiiiiie" in the back of my head. It was driving my CRAZY!!! So I needed to write this.


End file.
